The present disclosure relates to a motor driven appliance operated by a battery.
Some of a variety of motor driven appliances operated by a battery such as, for example, a rechargeable driver drill or a rechargeable grass mower, are provided with a function of detecting and notifying an abnormality. A user using this kind of motor driven appliance, when an abnormality takes place, can acknowledge the abnormality (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-161602).